Smut Day
by BlaineHummel
Summary: Title says it all. Rated M for Klaine pure smut/dirty talking/sex.


**Smut Day**

_Kurt and Blaine decide to have this "Smut Day" where they can do smutty things to each other for 24 hours._

"Good morning beautiful" Blaine whispered playing with Kurt's hair.

"Hey sweetheart" Kurt answered rubbing his eyes.

Kurt crossed one leg over Blaine's and turned his naked body to rest on naked Blaine.

"How'd you sleep?" Kurt asked pressing soft kisses on Blaine's chest.

"Perfectly, what about you?" Blaine said kissing Kurt's head.

"Good, like a baby" Kurt giggled.

"Like my baby" Blaine said smirking.

"Of course" Kurt answered smiling on Blaine's chest. He traced circles with his fingers on Blaine's shoulder.

"Hey Kurt" Blaine said with a soft voice.

"Hhmm?" Kurt said still caressing Blaine.

"I've got an idea" He replied. Kurt faced him resting his chin on Blaine's chest, with a question mark drawn on his pale face.

Blaine started, "I know we've been having sex and being intimate when Rachel lived here with Santana. But you know, we had to be careful. It's been a week since they are gone and we can do whatever we want to, right?"

"You mean these week that we had loud sex every night? Yeah pretty much" Kurt said playfully but still listening to Blaine.

Blaine giggled "Exactly. So," he continued, "I was thinking...now that we can do anything without being interrupted, have you ever heard of a 'smut day'?" he asked smiling and smirking.

Kurt's eyes widened, his pupils grew wider and felt his dick twitch. "N-no" he said.

"Of course you dont cause I just made that up, but whatever," Blaine said laughing. "It's a day when you and the person you love do all smutty things to each other" he explained.

Kurt smiled widely. "Your idea sounds so...interesting" he said smirking back.

"So...do you wanna have a Smut Day with your fiance?" Blaine asked tilting his head like a little puppy.

"I would love that.." Kurt said sitting up next to Blaine. Blaine could see Kurt's semi hard cock showing interest and Kurt's the look that drived him so crazy.

"Oh would you...?," Blaine said teasing, "I would love that too" and they both laughed staring at each other with huge love eyes.

"I love you so much" Kurt said smiling.

"I love you more" Blaine answered smiling too and passing his thumb through Kurt's cheek. "And Kurt, if I do anything you don't feel confortable with or you don't like it, let me know and I'll stop. Promise?"

"Blaine Anderson, my love, we've been together for 4 years. Don't you know I fucking love the smutty stuff you do to me?" Kurt asked with a dirty look, "Don't worry, I promise I'll let you know, but know you'll love it and I'll love it." He now caressed Blaine's lips. "Same goes to you B, just let me know and we'll stop"

"Oh babe you won't have to stop, you know I fucking love your smutty stuff too. Let's get this on" Blaine said grinning.

Kurt grinned too and cupped Blaine's face in his hands and pulled him for a passionate kiss. He sucked on Blaine's tounge and nibbled his lower lip.

Both of them were completely naked and the sheets were laying on the floor without bothering them.

Kurt climed on top of Blaine and sat down on Blaine's lap. He placed his arms between Blaine's head and leaned down to kiss him again, this time hungrier.

Kurt explored Blaine's mouth and teeth with his tounge and then shifted to suck his neck. Blaine caressed Kurt's hip bone and back gently.

"Mm Kurt baby" Blaine moaned quietly.

"Do you want me to stop?" Kurt said teasing Blaine and begining to thrust his bare hips and his cock rubbing Blaine's belly.

Blaine moaned with pleasure and thrusted his hips upwards. "God nono don't stop Kurt please oh" he said with his eyes shut and his fingers gripping Kurt's back, not wanting to let go.

"Dont worry, I wasn't planning to" Kurt said sucking on Blaine's collarbone.

Blaine moaned with pleasure. He thrusted his hips desperatetly upwards with his hard cock. Their cocks rubbed against each other and they both moaned loud at the contact. Kurt moved his hand between them and gently grabbed Blaine's hard cock and gave it a few slow strokes.

Blaine's breath hitched and he whimpered quietly, whispers escaping from his mouth.

Kurt took his own cock in his hand too, having both there, and began to pump slow.

Blaine started to sweat and he threw his head backwards from the pleasure he was feeling.

"Kurt babe oh" Blaine growned frustrated. He wanted Kurt to pump faster and make him cum on his hand.

Kurt moaned while he still thrusted his hips in coordination with Blaine's. He begun to pump faster and twist his wrist too.

"Oh my god nghh" Blaine moaned with pleasure forming uncoherient words. He placed his hand on Kurt's chest and passed it through it while he fucked himself into Kurt's hand. "F-faster" he begged.

Kurt loved seeing Blaine this desperate, so needy and so beautiful. He started to pump both cocks even faster. Both of them were incredibly hard.

"Feels s-so good" Blaine moaned throwing his hips to the air and arching his back.

"You like that?" Kurt teased passing his thumb through Blaine's shiny and throbbing head. He massaged the slit, Blaine's most sensitive spot.

"OOH nghhh Kuuurt" Blaine moaned loudly. Kurt smiled lovingly.

"I love you so much" he said looking at Blaine straight in the eyes.

"I-I love y-you too" Blaine answered.

Kurt pumped his hand faster and thrusted his hips harder, coordinating with Blaine.

"Baby-oh I'm gonna cum" Blaine said still moaning.

"M-me too" Kurt answered twisting his wrist fast.

"Goood Kurt babe I love you so m-much" Blaine moaned completely in ectasy.

"I love you too baby so much aah" Kurt moaned back. "Come for me"

With those words Blaine exploded on Kurt's hand and all over his belly screaming Kurt's name as loud as his lungs could. Kurt kept pumping and after two more strokes he came too screaming Blaine's name. He kept pumping a little bit until he collapsed on top of Blaine.

Both breathed heavily begging for oxygen. Kurt turned his body and layed down next to Blaine. Both staring at the sealing breathing hardly. When Blaine got his breath back, he turned to face Kurt, who was still breathing hard.

"Woah" Blaine said smiling, "that was amazing" and held Kurt's sweaty clean hand.

"That officialy innagurates our Smut Day" Kurt said facing Blaine.

"Hell yeah it does" Blaine smiled.

"Did you like it?" Kurt asked.

"Are you kidding me? You just rode me and masturbated me and I came on your hand. I fucking loved it" Blaine said still smiling. "I really did" and he planted a kiss on Kurt's lips.

"Im glad to hear that" Kurt said smirking. Blaine laughed with him and they kept joking and kissing.

"We should get cleaned up" Blaine said looking at his belly and Kurt's chest and other hand.

"Yeah we should" Kurt said.

"Im gonna take a shower" Blaine said standing up and heading to the bathroom.

"Okay" Kurt said.

"And so are you" Blaine said smirking from the bathroom door looking at Kurt.

Kurt smiled hugely and jumped out of bed. He didn't even think it twice.

They entered the bathroom and Blaine put the shower on. Kurt stared at Blaine with such love eyes, he was so cute standing there with cum all over his chest and belly and still smiling like a dork.

Blaine opened the shower curtain and pointed it with his arms, "after you" he said raising an eyebrow and bowing. Kurt giggled and got in pulling Blaine with him. Warm water fell between them and their hairs came down to their faces.

"You are so beautiful" Blaine said pouring shampoo on his hands and washing Kurt's head. He slowly massaged the boy's hair.

"So are you" Kurt said leaning in and kissing his boy. They both smiled at each other.

Blaine got liquid soap on his hands and passed them through Kurt's wet body. His tummy, back, chest, arms, ass, cock and legs. He couldn't stop staring Kurt's body. It was all his. So he kissed him passionately. Kurt placed his hands on Blaine's ass curve and slowly caressed it.

Blaine parted and softly whispered on Kurt's ear, "you are all mine" and sucked on his ear lobe. Kurt moaned softly and grabbed Blaine's ass harder. He heard Blaine's tiny whimper.

Blaine started moving downwards. He sucked on Kurt's nipples, passing his sharp teeth through them softly. Then, the shorter boy licked downwards, kissing Kurt's tummy, getting down on his knees.

He reached Kurt's bellybutton and licked downwards, snuzzling his nose into the wet trial of hair on Kurt's abdomen. He stuck his tounge out and licked on Kurt's base.

"Mm" Kurt moaned and saw Blaine's long eyelashes looking at him from beyond. He caressed Blaine's wet hair and smiled at him. Blaine grabbed Kurt's tired cock gently with one hand.

Blaine's tounge moved through Kurt's length and he felt Kurt's cock twitch on his hand. Kurt kept moaning. Blaine kept licking. He licked through the length gently sucking the skin there. With his free hand he cupped Kurt's balls and massaged them softly just like Kurt loved it.

"Blaine" Kurt moaned from above. He could just turn Blaine over and fuck him hard and bare in the shower, but he'd leave those things for later. Smut Day was just beggining.

Blaine finally reached the head on Kurt's cock and brought it all inside his wet and warm mouth.

"Mm?" Blaine asked teasing with Kurt's cock in his mouth. His tounge widdled and covered with silava the whole head.

"Please...Blaine" he moaned stopping himself to smash his hips towards Blaine and choke him.

Blaine smiled and with the tip of his tounge touched Kurt's slit.

"Oh god ngh" Kurt growled.

Water fell on top of Blaine like someone was throwing tons of water to him, but, he was blowing his fiance in the shower...so who the hell cared?

Blaine growned with need and started bobbing his head up and down, from the head and down to the base as fast as he could.

"O-oh Blaine aah" Kurt whispered from above. He loved when Blaine blew him, he was so fucking good at it. The moves he made with his talented mouth drove Kurt crazy.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's ass with both hands and pushed Kurt towards his mouth even more. He bobbed his head faster and moaned at the same time.

Kurt moaned in ectasy.

"Blaine hun I'm gonna cum" he warned.

Blaine sucked even more and when he changed his angle, Kurt came deep and lazy inside Blaine's mouth. Blaine swallowed Kurt's cum and then licked the head to clean up. He then licked his lips.

The shorter boy let go of Kurt's cock with a pop and then Kurt grabbed him by his shoulders and raised him up to face each other. Blaine's lips were swollen and his mouth was parted.

"I just came for the second time in 10 minutes" Kurt said laughing and kissing Blaine.

Kurt threw his mouth and tounge into Blaine's mouth and kissed him hard. He tasted himself in Blaine's mouth and he didn't even mind. Kissing Blaine was one of his favorite things by far.

"I love you" Kurt said, "thank you for that" and then giggled.

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt on the cheek. "I love you more, and you're so welcome. You know how much I love to blow you" he said smirking.

"And you're so good at it" Kurt added kissing Blaine's nose.

Blaine took some soap in his hands and passed them through Kurt's weak cock to wash it. "There we are baby" he said and turned the water off.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked turning the water on again, "we're not finished here" and gave Blaine the look.

Blaine's eyes grew wider and a grinn was drawn on his wet face.

"I-I thought that...I um" Blaine tried to answer but he was so fucking turned on.

Kurt's knees hit the shower floor and he grabbed Blaine's waist.

"My turn" he said looking up.

Blaine moaned and placed one hand on Kurt's head and softly pulled his thin and wet hair.

Kurt wrapped a hand around Blaine's semi hard cock and started to pump. With his other hand, he stroked Blaine's soft abdomen.

Once Blaine's cock was hard again, he moved it aside, pressing it towards Blaine's belly vertically. Kurt stuck his tounge out and soflty sucked on one of Blaine's balls.

"Mhmm" Blaine moaned from above.

Kurt felt his fiance's knees shaking and started to caress them.

Kurt kept sucking gently and then let go Blaine's cock, and watched it fall down from its vertical position, but still being hard.

He grabbed it and brought the head his mouth. His tounge widdled through the slit and then made its way back to its lenght. Kurt could feel Blaine's vibrations, and he knew the shorter boy was praying to cum.

"You gwant to clum?" Kurt asked Blaine with his cock in his mouth, making him hard to speak well.

"Ah y-yes kurt please" Blaine begged. Poor boy he had already given a blowjob to Kurt before, he was wanting to cum for a while.

So without thinking it twice, Kurt started to bobb his head up and down, from the head till the base of Blaine's wet cock. Blaine tangled his fingers in his fiance's hair and pulled gently.

"Kurt baby" Blaine moaned closing his eyes.

Kurt kept bobbing his head and moaning at the same time, sucking on Blaine's skin and veins there. After four long strokes and a change of angle, suddenly-

"Ghaa KURT GOD" Blaine came inside Kurt's mouth and he swallowed it all. Once he licked Blaine's shiny head and licked his lips, Kurt stood up and Blaine received him with a kiss.

"You're so good at that" Blaine said passing his thumb through Kurt's chin, he had a little bit of Blaine's cum there.

"You know how much I love doing it" Kurt answered smirking and kissing Blaine on the cheek.

"We both do" Blaine said giggling and turning the water off.

They stepped out of the tub and wrapped themselves in towels. Then they layed down on bed with them.

"This smut day is doing great so far" Kurt said smiling.

"Yes!" Blaine said grinning, "so good. And it's only 12am. We still have all day long"

"Actually we need to go to Rachel's in one hour" Kurt said

"No way," Blaine said "we're not going"

"Yes we are! All of our friends are coming from different places to visit us and it's important for her, B we need to go" Kurt explained.

Blaine stayed frowning like an angry puppy. "Okay but when we come back I'll fuck you hard Hummel"

"Deal" Kurt said laughing and kissing Blaine who laughed too.

They got dressed and walked to Rachel's apartment holding hands and talking about America's Next Top Model cycle 20, they wanted Cory to win so bad.

When they arrived everyone was sitting on Rachel's living room laughing and eating. Puck, Santana, Brittany, Artie, Tina, Rachel, Sam, Mercedes and Quinn were there.

"Hey there ladies!" Santana said.

"Heeyyy guys!" Sam and Puck said.

Everyone was happy to see Kurt and Blaine, specially the ones who hadn't seem them since graduation.

"Hi guys! It's been a while!" Kurt said sitting down next to Quinn who hugged him.

Rachel came in from the kitchen bringing some cakes and Blaine helped her.

"Hi boys! How are you?" And she hugged both of them.

"We're cool Rach, what about you?" Blaine asked and they started talking.

They spent like 3 hours having such a great time laughing about everyone's anecdotes, sharing thoughts and ideas when suddenly Kurt's phone vibrated and recieved a messege. It was Blaine's, who was sitting on the couch in front of him. He read:

**Blaine:** _**Remember when you talked about "urges"? I'm having a huge one rn god your tight pants asdfghj**_

Kurt looked at Blaine smirking. His fiance was looking at him hungrily straight in the eyes. Kurt started typing and Blaine's phone vibrated. He read:

**Kurt:** **_Handle it Anderson! You can't fuck me right here and right now in this couch. Wait for a while!_**

Blaine growned quietly and typed back. Kurt's phone vibrated again.

**Blaine:** _**That's the thing! I can't "handle it" Kurt! I'm gonna have this huge erection in front of everyone :O Come on lets blow it off!**_

Kurt laughed and typed. Blaine's phone vibrated.

**Kurt:** **_No. Wait! Think about something else!_**

**Blaine:** _**I can't for god's sake please Kurt I'm begging you please baby dont be mean :(**_

**Kurt:** _**Don't be needy! Wait for a while**_

**Blaine:** _**I'm needy as hell come ooooonnnn I wanna fuuuck you so frickin bad :D**_

**Kurt:** **_No!_**

**Blaine:****_ I know you want it ;)_**

Both of their phones kept vibrating every 3 seconds and they kept typing. Everyone started to notice they were chatting each other.

"Blaine Warbler? Hummel? Whatcha doin?" Santana asked smirking. She knew exactly what they were doing. Kurt and Blaine blushed.

"N-nothing, why?" Kurt asked trying to pretend that nothing was wrong.

"You two are getting hot in there arent you? Texting each other? 'Sexting'?" Santana asked again.

"N-nono" Blaine said with his cheeks red as hell.

"I need to use the bathroom" Kurt said standing up and walking towards it.

"Me too" Blaine said a few moments later following him from behind.

Blaine entered to the bathroom with Kurt and they locked the door.

"What is wrong with you?!" Kurt said whispering but still loud.

"This is what's wrong with me!" Blaine shouted but whispering. He put his pants and boxers down and his huge erection sprung out vertically.

Kurt's eyes widened. He was shocked. "What the hell B!? You didn't even touch yourself!" He whispered.

"I know!" Blaine said standing there with his pants down, "and it hurts!"

"God poor baby! How long have you been like this?" Kurt asked.

"Half an hour?" Blaine said, "I dont know but it's the first time I have this kind of erection by just thinking!"

"Oh..." Kurt smirked, "and what were you thinking of?"

Blaine knew Kurt was teasing him, so he growned frustrated but this time not whispering.

Everyone in the livingroom heard Blaine's growning.

"Wanky" Artie said and everyone laughed.

"I bet 10 bucks Kurt's giving him a handjob" Puck said

"I bet 15 bucks he's blowing him" Santana said

"Ew no shut it guys! Let them be" Rachel said.

"Yeah, let them fuck each other on the bathroom!" Sam said and laughed.

Kurt heard that. And froze. "Shhh!" he whispered covering Blaine's mouth with his hand.

"What?" Blaine said with Kurt's hand on his lips.

"I think they heard us" Kurt said.

"Damn it! Well whatever let's do it" Blaine said trying to kiss Kurt, but the other boy turned his head.

"No way. I'll go out first and then you and you'll say you're feeling sick. And we go home." Kurt planned.

"And what about this?!" Blaine asked looking at his huge erection with a worried face.

"Just make it fit in your pants!" Kurt said.

Blaine whimpered cause it was kind of impossible. He pulled his boxers up and tried making it fit in his pants but he couldn't.

"I can't!" He whispered.

"Let me try" Kurt said.

"Please be gentle I dont want to lose my dick" Blaine said giggling

Kurt giggled and pressed Blaine's erection softly. Although it was through the boxers, Blaine couldn't help it and moaned loudly, because Kurt was basically touching him.

He quickly covered his mouth. "I'm sorry" he whispered.

"Yaaaassss Kurt!" Puck screamed from the living room.

Kurt doesn't know how but he made Blaine's cock fit in his pants.

"It hurts like hell" Blaine said

"I know baby just hung in there till we get home" Kurt said. "We got to cover it"

Blaine looked down and saw his dick marking visibly on his pants. Kurt took off his sweater and tied it on Blaine's waist. He palmed Blaine's erected cock twice and smirked while he did. He loved to tease Blaine.

"Kuuuurt" Blaine growned frustrated

Kurt kissed him. "Now go!" And gave Blaine a little push towards the door.

Blaine opened the door and shyly walked to the living room making the best sick face he could.

"How was it?" Santana said.

"I don't feel so good" Blaine said.

"Kurt! You hurt you're fiance here you need to be more careful next time!" Puck screamed laughing.

"No seriously" Blaine said.

"Yeah we're going home, sorry guys" Kurt said walking in.

"Oh no that sucks!" Rachel said.

"That's okay love heads, go" Mercedes said smiling.

They said goodbye to everyone and apologised again before leaving. They walked (as fast as they could) home holding hands again and laughing about what had just happened. Kurt laughed at the way Blaine had to walk for his dick not to hurt.

When they were only 4 blocks away, Kurt suddenly stopped. "Honey wait" he said.

"What is it? Please Kurt come on don't tease me" Blaine said in pain.

"Nono I'm not. We have no lube" Kurt said opening his eyes wide.

"What?! You gotta be kidding me!" He said whining.

"Actually I am" Kurt said laughing. They were never out of lube. Ever.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand hard growning and said, "Babe, we gotta run. Or else I swear I'll fuck you right here"

"No Blaine I'm not gonna ru-" And Kurt started running fast. "Catch me Anderson!" He yelled. People watched like they were crazy.

Blaine growned and felt his dick twitch even more. He started running and chasing Kurt.

After 1 short block Kurt reached their building and entered, up the stairs and in their home. Blaine was inside seconds later and closed the door behind him. He had this hungry look and licked his lips. He looked like a tiger about to catch its prey.

Kurt was in front of him and gave him the look.

"Now yes. Bedroom. Now" Blaine ordered. He raised Kurt in his arms like a baby and walked to the bedroom.

They ripped each other's clothes fast, staying completely naked and fell to bed kissing passionately. Blaine was on top of Kurt, straddling the pale boy. He still had the same erection he had had 50 minutes ago.

"This is the biggest urge you've had so far" Kurt said giggling.

"I think it is" he smiled from above. Blaine rocked his naked hips towards Kurt and his erected cock made contact with Kurt's. This made Blaine moan loud.

The shorter boy grabbed Kurt's shoulders to mantain balance and began to thrust his hips. Kurt moaned beneath him.

"Blaine...baby" he moaned throwing his head back and bucking his hips up to meet Blaine's moves.

Blaine moaned with him too. Their cocks were rubbing through each other and that felt so good for both.

"Mmhm Kuuuurt" he said moving his hips in circles.

Kurt placed his hands on Blaine's neck and pulled him down to a sloppy kiss. He knew how needy Blaine was. He passed his tounge through Blaine's teeth and sucked his tounge. Blaine whimpered through their mouths. The pale boy played with Blaine's sweaty curls and licked his lower lip. His fiance kept moving his hips and suddenly he parted and placed his forehead with Kurt's.

"Can't wait any more," he whispered, "fucking you right now" Blaine said buried in Kurt's warm chest, nuzzling his face there.

"Fuck me" Kurt begged rocking his hips up and making Blaine moan again.

Blaine couldn't help but grind his hips with Kurt's even more. Without even losing eye contact with Kurt, Blaine grabbed the new bottle of lube that was laying on the bed and he opened it. He kneeled between Kurt's legs and poured some lube on his index finger.

After that, Blaine kneeled between Kurt's legs and kissed Kurt's knee twice and said "Spread you legs sweetheart" while helping Kurt to do so.

When he saw that amazing view: Kurt's pink and long cock resting on his belly, his balls flushed and his entrance begging to be stretched, he felt his dick twitched again.

"God you're so beautiful" Blaine said.

Kurt rolled his eyes playfully and spread his ass cheeks with his hands.

Blaine's pupils widened and he massaged Kurt's entrance before entering his finger. Once he did, Kurt couldn't stop moaning. Blaine felt his dick twitch even more and it ached so bad, it needed to be touched.

"More Blaine god nghh" Kurt moaned fucking himself with Blaine's finger.

Blaine inserted the second finger and then other. He worked Kurt's ass gently and Kurt enjoyed it as hell.

"Ready. Now your dick" Kurt said currently screaming.

Blaine lubed his cock and positioned with Kurt.

The shorter boy, sitted with kneeled legs, hiked Kurt's legs up and placed them over Blaine's hips.

Kurt spread and bent his legs between Blaine while his fiance pulled him closer by the hips.

He loved this position because he knew it drove Kurt crazy.

"There we are" Blaine said holding Kurt by his hips.

He buried himself slowly inside Kurt and Blaine's pupils grew big and lustful. Between moans, they stood still for Kurt to accomodate.

"Go" Kurt said streching his arm so he could touch Blaine's torso. "Fuck me hard right now" Kurt begged like growling. He knew how much Blaine had been waiting to fuck him. Blaine moaned loudly by just hearing those words.

He grabbed Kurt's hips tighter and started thrusting his own, fast and rough. Blaine's cock went out till the tip and then all back in. Kurt moaned from below and bucked his hips up. Every time Blaine buried himself inside, Kurt felt Blaine's balls smash to his ass.

Blaine was fucking him as fast as he could, deep and tough. Kurt was in ectasy and so did Blaine, he was grinning with his head back.

"Kurt ah..ah..ah ah" Blaine moaned as he touched Kurt's prostate with every thrust and made the pale boy scream with pleasure.

"Nnghh...Blaine!" Kurt screamed from below. Blaine stared at him with love eyes. He loved watching Kurt's faces.

"Soso good Kurt" Blaine kept moaning and thrusting his hips hard and fast.

"Oh my god Blaine"

"Kurt fuck" Blaine moaned.

"I love you so OH much!" Kurt yelled in ectasy.

"I love ah..ah you too" Blaine answered. His hips were going back and forth incredibly fast and the grip in Kurt's hips was harder.

Kurt watched Blaine from underneath and he loved this sight. Blaine's messy hair, sweat dripping through his chest, his abdomen moving hard and fast, his muscles marked and most of all, his long eye lashes showing completely as Blaine's eyes were closed. He loved this boy so much.

"Aaaah baby" Blaine said passing his hands through Kurt's tummy.

"Faster B, harder!" Kurt moaned.

Blaine growned and fucked Kurt as fast as he could, his dick going all the way in. Whispers and uncoherient words escaped from Blaine's mouth.

It looked like Blaine was bottom and Kurt top from all the noises and pleasure Blaine was feeling. He grabbed Kurt's hard and throbbing cock and started to pump. It was already leaking pre cum. This made Kurt moan loud again.

"Wanna ahah feel you tomorrow" Kurt said between breaths.

"You will" Blaine said moaning with his eyes closed. "Ah..." he kept moaning.

Blaine was super loud on bed. He wanted Kurt to feel him tomorrow but they had done this millions of times, Blaine knew exactly how to, without hurting Kurt. He knew the limits and would never hurt him, and Kurt knew this. So they could fuck each other as hard as they could trusting each other 100%.

"K-kurt Kurt Kurt Kurt," Blaine moaned louder when Kurt was laying on his elbows and fucked himself to Blaine. "I'm s-so close"

"Come in me honey" Kurt said. He loved when Blaine fucked him bare and then came inside of him.

One, two, three, four, five,six more thrusts and-

"KUURT!" Blaine came deep and hard inside Kurt.

"OOH" Kurt moaned loud when he felt Blaine's warm and hot cum inside of him.

Blaine's thrusts began to slow but he kept moving.

"Blaine god take me there please" Kurt begged Blaine, he wanted to cum so bad.

"Lift up" Blaine said.

Kurt did, his legs bent and trying to keep balance of his layed body. With the last strength Blaine had left, he bucked his hips up and started thrusting in a different angle. One, two, three more thrusts and suddenly

"BLAINE FUCK" Kurt screamed and came all over his tummy. His legs collapsed into the matress along with his pale tired body and so did Blaine collapsed on top of him. Chest on chest and Blaine felt each other's fast heartbeats.

"That was amazing" Kurt said.

"Absutely awesome" Blaine answered still breathing hard and resting his head on Kurt's chest.

"I love fucking you" Blaine said smiling.

"I fucking love you" Kurt answered wrapping his arms and legs around Blaine and kissing his head.

"I feel like a wrapped burrito" Blaine said laughing.

"I love holding you like this" Kurt said. Even if there was cum between them, they couldn't care less.

Blaine placed his hands underneath Kurt's back and hugged him with his strong warm arms. "I love it when you do" Blaine said smiling. "Am I too heavy?"

"Never" Kurt answered. He caressed Blaine's back with his fingers.

"It's even better when we're naked" Kurt said giggling.

"So much better. I love being naked with you," Blaine said pressing a kiss on Kurt's chest, "not just for sex but when we're just naked and messing around"

Kurt laughed and kissed Blaine's head again. "I love being naked with you too"

Blaine turned his head to face Kurt. "I love you so much" he said.

"I love you more" Kurt replied.

"And thank you for letting us leave Rach's house to do you" Blaine said.

"You're so welcome, my pleasure literally" Kurt answered.

Blaine chuckled and kissed Kurt's collarbone.

"I'm gonna get some towels" Blaine said pecking Kurt on the lips and hopped out of bed to the bathroom.

Kurt saw Blaine naked every day, but he never got tired of it. He loved staring at his body.

"Stop eye fucking me" Blaine said palyfully from the bathroom where Kurt could see him.

"Oh I wont" Kurt said.

Blaine came back smiling and passed warm towels through all their parts that were with cum. Once he finished, he tossed them to the floor and layed beside Kurt.

They faced each other and Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's naked waist, while Kurt did the same too.

"So tell me something," Kurt said smirking and slowly passing his thumb through Blaine's hipbone. Blaine frowned not knowing what Kurt was gonna ask.

"What were you thinking of at Rachel's for you to get so hard?" Kurt asked.

Blaine smiled big and blushed a little. "Do you want to hear it literally how I thought it or just shortly?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "you know the answer to that" and squeezed Blaine's butt gently.

"Okay so um this is how I saw it: I told everyone to go away or to another room and then I went to you, ripped your clothes off, put you on all fours on the couch, and then fucked you bare and hard on it till I made you cum." Blaine told him.

Kurt looked at him, "that's it? We've done that before, B" he said smiling. "Tell me everything"

"Okay okay and I imagined your faces and sounds and your moves and I pictured it perfectly and fuck I'm getting hard now" Blaine said laughing.

"Sounds sexy" Kurt said smirking again.

"Yeah and then second round came and you rode me on the couch" Blaine added blushing.

Kurt laughed "you're such a sweetheart" he said and cupped Blaine's face and kissed him on the lips. Blaine linked his hand with Kurt's and kissed it.

"Why do I love you so much?" Kurt asked smiling with love eyes.

"Why do I love you so much" Blaine said. Then he pulled Kurt closer and started kissing his face. Pressing light kisses on his cheeks, eyes, nose and mouth. He chuckled and brushed their noses together while he caressed Kurt's hip.

"I love you" Blaine said resting his forehead on Kurt's.

"I love you too beautiful" Kurt answered and kissed him again. He poured all of his feelings into that kiss.

They kept looking at each other without speaking, just enjoying their presence. Kurt stroked Blaine's tummy and then placed his hand on his fiance's neck and kissed him again.

"This smut day was incredible" Blaine said.

"It was," Kurt said smiling.

"Just us" Blaine said laughing, "we're becoming sex addicts"

"Of course! We both love having sex" Kurt said.

"We love it. But tell me something, when I'm old and fat, are you still gonna want to have sex with me? Like I'm gonna turn you on?" Blaine said smiling at Kurt.

"Blaine Devon Anderson," Kurt began smiling, "if you think that I will ever not want to have sex with you, you're absolutely wrong. I mean we're gonna be old together, that means we both are gonna be fat and old. And yes, we will have sex. Sexy and smutty sex. So dont worry. And you'll always turn me on, know that" Kurt said brushing a little bit.

Blaine laughed and kissed Kurt. "I love you so much, and hell yeah we will"

"I love you too" Kurt answered with love eyes. Blaine caressed his neck with one hand.

"Remember our first time?" Kurt said giggling.

"I remember it almost every day to be honest" Blaine said smiling.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I smile every time I do so" Blaine answered. " I remember every moment of it, although it was 2 years ago"

"Me too," Kurt said reminding himself of all those memories and smiling, "we will never forget it"

"Never! What do you remember the most?" Blaine asked.

"Let me think..umm... When we saw each other naked for the first time. I will never forget the look on your face when you tugged my boxers down" Kurt laughed and imitated Blaine's look: his mouth opened and his eyes smiling.

Blaine laughed with him too, "ha! Yes I remember that. I also remember that when I went inside of you for the first time, like all the way in, you said 'we just lost our virginities'"

"I did? Woah I didnt remember that one!" Kurt said laughing.

Blaine giggled and hugged Kurt closer and passed one leg over Kurt's hip. "Kurt I love you" he said.

"I love you too" Kurt smiled kindly and stroked Blaine's cheek.

"I mean it so much, I love you more than anything in the world", Blaine said hugging Kurt's naked body even closer. "I love you more than myself, I'd give my life for you baby. You truly cannot understand how much I love you, like, I LOVE you SO much"

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine. "You mean the world to me B, I love you more than anything. I just love you so so much! You're my person, and I'd give my life for you too. We're gonna spend the rest of our lives together."

"We are" Blaine said smiling.

"Of course, Blaine we're getting married, we're gonna grow old together" Kurt said.

"Yes and I cant be more happy about it! And yeah we're gonna grow old and have old sex" Blaine laughed.

"Of course we will. I love you forever, boo"

Kurt said and pressed their lips together.

"I love you forever too," Blaine nuzzled their noses together, "and whatever the future helds, we will go through it together."

"Always" Kurt said and nested his head towards in Blaine's chest, wrapping him around his arms. Blaine held him close and kissed his head, both drifting off slowly in each other's bodies.

They turned off the lights and after a few minutes of silence, Kurt suddenly said, "B?"

"Mm?"

"Can you sing for me? Till I sleep?"

"Of course baby"

"Thank you" Kurt said before yawing into Blaine's chest.

Blaine said and began to sing in a low voice, while he caressed Kurt's closed eyes.

"Seasons may change, winter to spring, but I love you, until the end of time. Come what may, come what may, I will love you, until my dying day"

Blaine kept singing quietly when he recognized Kurt's little snoring. He smiled and kissed his cheek, holding him close and whispering "I love you" to the love of his life.


End file.
